poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Pooh's Adventures of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic - Celestial Advice
Pooh's Adventures of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic - Celestial Advice is another upcoming Winnie the Pooh/MLP:FIM crossover short film to be created by 76859Thomas and Sonic876. It will appear on Google Drive or Dropbox as part of the double feature with Pooh's Adventures of My Little Pony: Equestria Girls - Legend of Everfree in the near future. Plot Starlight Glimmer, Trixie, Thorax, Discord, Pooh and all the others are awarded medals of honor for defeating Queen Chrysalis and bringing harmony to the Changeling Kingdom. During the celebration reception, Twilight Sparkle realizes she has nothing left to teach Starlight because of her accomplishment, so she turns to Princess Celestia, her former mentor, for advice. Twilight considers following Celestia's example by sending Starlight to study away from Ponyville, and she becomes fraught with worry as she shows Celestia various scenarios of Starlight's studies that all end in disaster. Celestia breaks into laughter, admitting that she had the same anxieties over sending Twilight away out of fear of growing distant from her student. Comforted knowing they will remain close, Twilight announces Starlight's graduation to the party goers. To Twilight's joy, Starlight decides not to leave Ponyville until she feels ready to do so. Trivia * The 100 Acre Avatar League, Buster Bunny, Babs Bunny, Tom Sawyer, Huckleberry Finn, Becky Thatcher, Pico the Woodworm, Fraidy Cat, James Thunder, Pero (Puss n' Boots), Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Togepi, Brock, Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper, Ruby, Guido, Grandpa Longneck, Grandma Longneck, Simba, Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, Aladdin, Abu, Princess Jasmine, Genie, Iago, Carpet, Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey Mouse, Pluto, Donald Duck, Goofy, Jack Skellington, Zero, the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Alex, Marty, Melman, Gloria, The Digidesten and their Digimon, Woody Woodpecker, Ttark, Scrooge McDuck, Huey, Dewey and Louie, Webby, Tino Tonitini, Lor McQuarrie, Carver René Descartes, Tish Katsufrakis, Lincoln Loud and his sisters, Thomas the Tank Engine, Edward, Henry, Gordon, James, Percy, Toby, Emily, The Logging Locos (Bash, Dash and Ferdinand), Paxton, Luke, Heckle and Jeckle, Cool McCool, Breezy, Princess Irene, Turnip, Curdie, Mushu and Cri-Kee are guest starring in this film. * 76859Thomas once planning to do a separate Thomas & Friends crossover with this short film, but because DisneyJSman has some things to do and 76859Thomas is doing some changes, Thomas' Adventures Team ending up being guest starring instead and Sonic876 was planning to do a seperate Weekenders crossover with this short film, but decides to let 76859Thomas to guest star them Sonic876 will be his co-director. * My Little Pony Friendship is Magic - Celestial Advice along with the rest of the Season 7 episodes first broadcast in the US in 2016, the same year Thomas & Friends: Journey Beyond Sodor was released on DVD, Thomas & Friends: Season 21 first broadcast in the UK and Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Season 1, 2 and 3 Box Set were re-released in the UK. * Trixie will be joining Thomas' Adventures Team at the end of the short film. * This is the last Winnie the Pooh/MLP:FIM crossover to be made by 76859Thomas and Sonic879. Daniel Esposito will take over starting with Pooh's Adventures of My Little Pony Friendship is Magic - Shadow Play (Full Movie) onward. Category:76859Thomas Category:Sonic876 Category:Pooh's Adventures Series Films Category:Short Films Category:Fantasy-Adventure films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Comedy-drama films